Age Of Dragon Riders
by TheAtaniBookWorm
Summary: Searching for a land Solembumb foretold, Eragon, Saphira and a ship of elves sail to The Other Lands. What they don't know, is the land they approach is none other than the land of Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this fanfic.

P.S: The drawing on the cover of this book is not mine so no credit for me. I saw it on deviantart.

A/N: Posted this here thinking it would get a lot more attention.

Chapter 1 - The Other Lands

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks of endless blue sea. Their ears hearing nothing but roaring waves, hissing wind, and the large flapping of giant wings. They had made long conversations, just to pass the time and give them something to do besides to watch over their precious cargo and walk around the ship. The sky was as clear of clouds today, allowing the heat of the sun to beat on them with force but they paid their discomfort no mind but continued to either talk, or wait in silence.

Eragon had to admit, he was tired of just travelling on the seas. Watching the same dark depths and feeling the salty water spray on his face was getting old. He would ride on Saphira a couple of times a day when they could stop but otherwise, he was left to lean by the railings and talk to his dragon telepathically or interact with his travelling companions, which were the group of elves who were chosen to watch over and care for the last remaining dragon eggs, a few more of his elven bodygaurds.

He had missed just riding on Saphira high up in the sky, over the clouds and where the air was strong and thin. They had packed enough food to last as long as their journey would proceed, and Saphira would get a rest atleast three times a day from pulling their gifted ship he had baught for a hefty price and eat one of the flocks in the base of the ship.

Looking to where the eggs were, they were in the soft bed made of the finest sheets and softest silk. There were five of them in total, all looking more like weird colored stones. Seeing them braught back naustalgic memories from when he first found Saphira. It felt like ages ago, no a millenia or two...

Hopefuly this would be one of the last quests he would be doing.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the elf-maidens get up from where she sat crossed legged and leaned forward, squinting her keen eyes over the horizon and whatever lay ahead of the ship.

"What do you see Nüdeth?" Blödgharm inquired looking up from the where he sat which was not that far from where Eragon stood.

"Land..." it was a light whisper, they would not have heard it if it wasn't for their sharp elf ears "Land!" she claimed more loudly, pointing her finger over towards the horizon "I can see land!"

Everyone instantly got to their feet. They went to the edge of the ship where Nüdeth stood still pointing. They looked carefuly, searching for any sign of dry land. Far off, a few leagues away, there was a small bump of a dark silhouette poking out of the flat surface of the ocean. It was still very far but they had finaly found it!

"The Other Lands" Gleadr said.

Before this mission had embarked, they had been warned by Solembum of how different the Other Lands are. Alagësia dwellers haven't stepped a foot in those lands since...well never. The Other Lands was known to be just a myth but when they were told of it's existence by their herbalist, it was the prime place for the dragon eggs to hatch. They were suspicious and wary of this new land, but also equally curious.

Saphira roared with positive delight in not having to fly much longer. Eragon -sharing in the gladness of his partner- yelled happily "Land ho!"

Questions danced around his mind. He was eager to know of what the lands where like, what was the difference between their's, what where the inhabitants, were their elves? dwarves? urgals? man? Maybe even more dragons? He didn't know, and he wanted to get the answers. There was that undeniable overwhelming feeling of excitment in him. It was all so new, and a mystery to him. One he couldn't wait to solve.

Hang in there, little one, he heard Saphira say as their minds touched. He wanted to smirk when he looked down to see they were going faster than before, their ship cutting through the big waves like a knife through cake.

You too Saphira, he retorted, we still have some leagues to cross until then.

Smoke blew out of the blue dragon's nose, clearly showing signs of annoyance and frustration. Eragon chuckled and placed his hands on the wooden railings and stared at their soon-to-be home.

"Shadeslayer." Aríther, an elf he had come to befriend called him "Best not to lean over the railings too much, we don't want you falling off overboard again." his face was passive, like the rest, but his eyes were filled with mirth and the tone he used betrayed his expression.

"Will you let it go?!" Eragon said exhasperated "It wasn't my fault, that arrow came out of nowhere!"

"It was you who had angerd Lady Arya." now he was clearly smirking with amusement. Eragon gave him a glare that shooted daggers but it barely had effect.

"This is my decision, that is final." he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest "And in my observation, who was the one that needed to call on Blödgharm to help me because they 'didn't trust water'"

"Shadeslayer, Aríther." Nüdeth, the one who had spotted the land interrupted them "No more of your arguements, I would not dare cross on your bonding moments but it is time to pack."

"Bonding moments? He started it by merely snickering while I was assaulted!" Eragon gritted his teeth but no real ire was seen in his eyes.

"What could we do? It was Lady Arya that held the bow, she was saying her farewells" Aríther drawled out.

"Hand me a shield?"

"I will do better in thinking faster from now on, Shadeslayer" Aríther promised bowing but Eragon was not fooled, not by a hair. He could sense the sarcasm.

With one glance, he looked away from the slowly growing land ahead of them.

A new home was ahead of them, and so was a quest.

He had never been so glad to see sand in his entire life,

Jumping off the flanks, his feet splashed into the shore and getting wet in the sea water but he had immediately ran to the dry white sand. The others boarded off the ship as well and joined him in staring at the large encompass of trees. There was a giant wall of a forest, over above them.

Saphira had went to check the land from the sky. She was drowsy and exhausted thanks to the long travel they had endured, she landed on her belly on a small grassy hill. Eragon caught up to her on foot and found her wings out and draping over the green hill like curtains and the gruff panting and huffing was audiable from where he stood.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked the bright scaled dragon who looked exhausted enough to sink into sleep in any moment now "That was the longest journey we have ever travelled in, I'll give you some of the energy from the Eldunari."

Saphira didn't object so the rider took that as a signal for him to let one of the orbs that contained energy on his bracelet to replenish his soul sharer's strength. Once it was done, she looked to be in better condition but he left her to get some rest so she would be fully rested when she wanted to hunt.

The others had made camp in the forest that hailed nearby the shore they decked their ship on. When Eragon had daringly reached his mind out over the forest in search of any inhabitants it may contain. To his relief, he found out there were an adequate amount of forest life.

"Is there any difference of the animals here?" Blödgharm asked.

"No, none, maybe a bit slimmer but that's it"

When he gave that information, the rest had decided to hunt for food. The elves went looking for any wild berries or fruit. He wanted to follow but unlike his travelling companions, his body needed more nutrition than just fruits. Feeling guilty, he hunted his food with the bow and arrows he had recieved as a farewell gift from Queen Izlandi and the elves from Ellésmera. It was beautiful work, thick and heavy but it weighed close to nothing with his elf strength. It was silver with a tint of blue, polished and gleamed with a mysterious glow of light like a star. There were exquisite vine-like designs that wrapped around the bow and interwinded the handle. It was made from special metal rarely sold because of its high quality beauty and endurance. It was also said if crafted well and turned to a weapon or a simple tool, the weilder would gain luck in its use.

He felt a bit uneasy with the silent disgusted expressions from the elves when they came back to see him dragging a dead deer back to their spot. Making sure to sit in a comfortable distance from where the others sat, he proceeded to gut the deer and started a fire. Sick in the stomache, he gulped as he watched the soup bubble and the meat fry.

The aroma met his nose and he gagged. The scent was savory in another's nose but ever since he became a hybrid, meat disgusted him being half-elf.

Silence ruled the group for the entire meal. Eragon not making any eye contact with anyone as he bit into the meat. He heard the tear of the flesh and started to chew. He was crossed with either hurl the food out of his mouth or taking more bites. His human blood always did give him mixed emotions when it came to meat. Which was why Arìther and Nüdeth gave him such dirty looks when they saw the faint emotion of satisfaction in his eyes as he both loathed and relished in the meal.

Saphira had awoken from her sleep when they had finished their meal. She took to the sky, gliding above the trees in search for any live kill. Eragon waited patiently for her. Knowing it had been weeks since her last hunting spree, she would be in an excited mood. Who knows, she might just come back with a ripped corpse that none of them could identify because it was torn to shreds. He hoped she wouldn't, he really didn't want to endure another minute with the intense stares from the elves.

He went for a little exploring in the forest. Straying not far from camp, Eragon had wanderd through what looked like a path, examining every detail of his surroundings. This place wasn't anything special, but the trees felt different.

His light feet didn't even make the slightest sound as feet walked over the rocky paths coverd with dry leaves that fell. Rays of sunshine peeked through the trees, casting small waterfalls of light pooling down to the ground where he walked. Birds chirped and flapped their wings from branch to branch. It was mid- afternoon by now, he could vaugley feel one or two of the elves following his trail, keeping a watchful eyes out if anything came to assault the rider.

This place certainly had the foreign atmosphere. It almost looked like Alagësia yet it was clearly different at the same time. He wonderd again if anything else lived here beside animals. How many races were here? Did they know about Alagësia like they did their land? He shook his head. Those aren't the right questions. The questions he should be pondering right now were about the dragon eggs. Like a place they could stay and hatch in.

Saphira?

Yes Eragon? , she responded after a few moments. He imagined her ripping flesh off a poor prey of hers.

We should start exploring as soon as your done, once we find an ideal place for the eggs, we'll search further and gather information about this land.

Alright.

He returned to camp and explained the plan to everyone. They had agreed on it. They started to pack everything up, rap all the food in bundles, and kicked dirt over the fire, trying to hide any signs of a camp previously here. They acknowledged the fact that no one probably knew they were her and weren't from this land they stood on so they would try to stay low and hidden until the time was right.

Saphira had came back and thankfuly, she ate her meal outside of camp and far from the elves' sight. The rider was exhillerated enough to finaly be able to ride his loyal partner that was the other half of him. He slipped on the anklestraps that kept him from falling of the saddle as he mounted on Saphira.

The others would follow them closely, Saphira and Eragon would stay clost to the ground so they could keep up. When they took into the air, Eragon felt more at home then. The familiar feel of flying his dragon, it had been too long.

He was able to get a proper view now of the land. Green lands expanded further almost reaching out of his sight but he saw they ended near the line and rows of mountains that were leagues away but he had to consider the mountains might be a good place for the eggs. Surely they could find secluded areas where they could raise the eggs and still full of provisions.

Though it was still far ahead. It would take a few days to get there even with their speed. Once it was getting dark, the sun touching the horizon, clouds turning pink and fainst twinkles of stars appeared on the sky, they set up camp again.

It happened as he expected. Hunt for food seperatley (though leaving him and two others to watch camp), eat and endured the looks of distaste. They discussed on their next actions around the doused fire. It didn't bother anyone, their nightvision made it easy to hide in the camouflage of night and see where their allies were at the same time.

"It is going to take days to get to the mountains, and a lot more to explore it and make sure there are no inhabitants" Blodgharm said "I wearily propose that Shadeslayer and Brightscales go ahead and see the land"

Eragon immediately objected "What about the eggs? I must not leave-"

"We know Shadeslayer, but the longer we go on clueless on the races and life forms in this land, the more at risk the eggs are" Blodgharm explained "I would send someone else but being you are the most qualified -stronger, faster, and have a better chance at surviving alone-, it is up to you and Brightscales"

The dragon laid down on the ground, her body curling around him like a protective sheild. She raised her head up from resting on the ground.

As much as I don't like leaving the unborn hatchlings, it is only sensible, she said

When she saw Eragon looking very much against this she said I know you are focused on completeing this mission little one but it is for the best, we must take risks sometimes.

His frowned faded as he sighed. With his luck, he might get wrapped up in something big in this land. Something he might not just get out of this time.

With everyone in agreement, they set down who took watch duty first and so on. Shortly, the camp fell quiet as they slumberd, gathering the energy they would need for tomorrow. Though besides the one on watch duty, another kindled soul lay sleepless in spite of the weariness he felt.

First chapter up. Tell me if I made any errors or grammar mistakes. Lotr and Inheritence are worthy of good grammars and perfect spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this fanfic.

Chapter 2 - What Are You?

He woke up with the light of day forcing his eyes to open as the intense brightness threaten to blind him if he kept sleeping. He rubbed his face. He was sleeping next Saphira near the already doused fire. The elves were already up and adam. He had time to wake up his dragon and get himself ready. For he had a task to do.

Mounting on his dragon again, the elves had packed him provisions for his leave. They said their 'good luck' in the ancient language and made sure they had their ways of contacting each other.

Ready?, he asked his dragon.

Ready, was the sure reply.

And they took to the skies once more.

And nothing was holding them back. They soared way above the clouds, watching the view as the sun was rising with beautiful colors. Savoring the sight for a couple of moments, they dived down in a spiral spinning like move and glided over the lands just in time before hitting the hard ground.

He made a mental portrait of the lands he flew across. Noting things like routes, paths, and where this interesting looking tree was. They kept watchful eyes for any living beings in the lands. So far, nothing yet. Eragon hoped they would not freak out if they saw a young man riding a large blue flying dragon. That would starts complications.

Luckily, he was about to meet someone that would do him great help.

It was near lunchtime when Eragon snapped his head up from looking at the fields below them.

I sense something!

Me too little one, shall we see what it is?

Yes, he nodded readily.

Landing at the outskirts of the woods they faced. The dragon went on foot in the woods, looking for the sense of someone's mind in the woods. Eragon rode onward silently, searching as well. The place here seemed almost identical to the other places they passed by filled with trees.

This mind, it is neither human nor any other race we know, Saphira observed intrigued.

Aye, simple, pure, and quite small and weak but innocent, there is strength in that, Eragon smiled fondly to himself.

Whatever creature we find, it must be pleasant one.

Hopefully you won't scare whatever it is away.

I will try.

Such a pure heart..., now he really wanted see what race they were going to meet.

They tread through the trees for a few more minutes. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of where the mind belonged to. Beside fleeing birds, and gentle winds, there was nothing to take notice of.

Then with his keen elf ears, he heard it.

It sounded like someone flipping a page of a book. That reminded him of when Joed had given him his first ever book. Cautiously, the two approached where the sound came from and discovered it was just behind the tall bushes in front of them.

Then there was a rustle. It came from the bushes and it made Eragon reach for his sword. The rustling continued, until the bushes parted by two hands. A shock of dark curly hair popped out of the bush, round blue eyes stared up at the raising head of Saphira as she examined the thing in front of her.

First came silence.

Then a scream.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggghhh!"

Whoops, Saphira sounded sheepish as she felt Eragon's annoyance, my apologies.

The thing had fallen backwards, back into the cover of the bushes. Saphira had walked through them and saw the little thing scramble back still screaming and panicking. It had an expression of absolute terror as it stared up at the towering blue dragoness. He didn't seem to notice the brunette riding on it's back.

Now look what you did, Eragon sighed.

He took matters into his own hands, since he pitied the horrified little thing that thought it was probably going to get eaten as lunch, he began to slip his feet of the ankle straps and slid of his saddle easily.

The little thing paused as his eyes caught a silhouette of a person mounting off the blue dragon that appeared out of nowhere. The light was bright behind the person so only the shadowy figure of the person could be seen. It was obvious it was a male. The figure came closer to him, step after step seemed like eternity as the little thing watched his every move with awed eyes.

The person had knelt down on one knee. A gloved hand was handed out to the little thing. Now he could see what the mysterious male looked like. He almost lost his jaw, due to it dropping.

The reddish boots were normal yet very polished and thin showing slender legs, brown trousers, a fancy belt with orbs embedded on them in every color, a simple well-made white shirt that came loose on the wrists, a forest green vest of sorts with cryptic red, silver, and green designs, a strap across his chest that held together a beautiful crimson cape flowing down his back, brown fingerless gloves, a bracelet with orbs embedded on it like his belt but they seem to glow, there was a quiver filled with arrows, a beautiful silver bow peeked out of his shoulder, a sword in all its majesty on his waist, dressed in red and silver and the only metallic armor he had were the blue and gold shoulder armor.

Not only were his clothes both odd and foreign looking, his face contorted the same qualities. Dark wavy and curly brown hair (almost like his but longer), a stud faintly visible on his perfectly strong jaw, a crooked nose that gave him that 'tough guy' look, two expertly braided hair fell down on each side of his face in red beads that adorned his face, and hazel brown eyes that made him feel a bit more safer. But what really caught his eyes were the pointed ears.

"Your an elf!" The little thing squeaked out.

The elf before him scratched the back of his head "Something like that..." he mumbled and gave a thoughtful look before returning his eyes to the gaping little creature "Do you need any help?" he said his hand still outreached.

Staring back and forth between the hand and its owner, the creature took it and Eragon gently hoisted him up like a feather and back on his rather huge feet.

Before the creature could say anything, he saw Eragon examining him (especially his feet) with his thumb and pointer finger holding his chin. Then he was circled by the very manly looking warrior that hovered over him. The creature felt self-conscious. Here he was, small as a human toddler, with his messy dark curly hair, pale blue eyes soft and probably looked weak, frail features, large hairy feet, and pointy ears that were different from the elves. He looked pathetic compared to the warrior circling him like a hawk on its prey.

"What are you?" Eragon inquired "If you don't mind me asking."

Always polite, Saphira said.

Hey who was the one that scared him?

He seems to have forgotten me.

"I'm a hobbit!" the creature said standing taller and puffed out his chest trying to look more confident though he felt slightly foolish.

"A...hobbit?" So he is a new race.

Interesting thing isn't he?

Yes.

"If you don't mind me asking master elf" the 'hobbit' shifted from foot to foot nervously, his eyes finally glancing up to the large blue dragon "Why were you on a dragon?" He felt like hiding from the beast behind the elf, he seemed more safe to be hiding behind than a tree.

"Oh, My companion and I were exploring the forest" Eragon explained plainly like he was talking about the weather.

The hobbit froze "Companion? You mean the dragon is your friend?!" He sounded disbelieving.

"Why yes she is, her name is Saphira" Eragon introduced gesturing to the dragoness.

The creature made a funny sound as the dragon came closer and sniffed him. Eragon gave her a raised eyebrow.

I smell food on him, flowers, books, tea, and many more pleasant things, she said looking pleased and home.

"She says you smell nice" Eragon said to the quivering little hobbit.

"She...does?" The hobbit seem to only grow more agitated.

"Don't worry, she's an intelligent dragon, she won't hurt you" Eragon assured him.

"But dragons are servants of the dark lord." was the mutter heard from the hobbit.

Surprised glances were exchanged between the rider and the dragon.

Dark lord?, Eragon thought curious.

Servants?, Saphira though disgusted.

She looked down at the creature who was still wary of her.

I am servant of no lord tiny one.

The hobbit looked around shocked before his eyes landed on Saphira.

"Did she just..."

"Talk to you in your head? Yes, yes she did" Eragon chuckled at the gaping face.

You have no need to be afraid of me, I see you are pure of heart, she spoke again in his mind. He heard the wise, melodious voice that sounded like it could break into a roar of power.

Reaching out, he slowly let his hand touch her head. She let him and he felt the sharp scales that threaten to cut him but he was careful. He was in amazement at the wisdom, intelligence and the power this dragon possessed. It was graceful and elegant but still fierce and dangerous in that ancient way.

"She's beautiful" he whispered.

Now I really like this one, she thought.

Eragon smiled and with a roll of his eyes, he spoke "So, what is your name master hobbit?"

"My name is Frodo Baggins master elf, at your service" Frodo said giving a respectful bow.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, but please, call me Eragon"

They shook hands. Both were intrigued of each other. Frodo's fingers were soft and small like a child's, Eragon was afraid he might break it. Eragon's hand was big, his fingers slender and looked delicately carved but strong enough to withstand punching a boulder.

"You said you were exploring the forest of the Shire Master Eragon"

"The Shire? That is where we are?"

"You don't know? Well, it's not surprising, us hobbits aren't very well known"

"Oh." Eragon looked over his shoulder and stared at his dragon as they had a telepathic discussion on what to do next.

I say we ask help from the hobbit, Saphira stated, he knows this land more than we do and were both hungry.

Fair point. Eragon really was too hungry to argue.

Turning back to the wide-eyed staring Frodo, Eragon flashed a friendly smile "You don't think you could help us? We are new to this land and have no idea where is where"

Frodo seemed surprised at the request but nodded vigorously. An elf was asking help from him! Never in his life he thought he would see the day to meet an elf, but helping one? And he had just petted a real dragon. He wondered what such great good did he do in his past that fate would give him this chance.

"My uncle has tons of maps in his study, there will be enough information there for you to learn every place in Middle-Earth known!"

Eragon had a retake "Middle Earth?" He blurted out.

The hobbit nodded.

It must be what this land is called, Saphira said to him and only him.

Must be, what an odd name...

"Will you be able to take us to your uncle's house Frodo?" He asked the hobbit down below him.

"Yes...well maybe...um...I can't say." Frodo looked at the dragoness with worry "I'm not sure how he would react to seeing Saphira, especially the shire folk, it might not end well."

The two understood. Frodo may have taken Saphira well but a town seeing a live giant dragon in their midst, it would cause chaos.

"And my uncle doesn't have a good past with dragons."

Eragon tilted his head to the side as he thought on what to do. This hobbit was their only way of gathering information soon enough to get back to his group and the eggs, but the only other plan he could think of displeased him.

I know what your thinking, Saphira said.

You always do.

True, but this plan I think is for the best, I can wait but be quick.

Of course Saphira.

Eragon grimaced but spoke "I guess Saphira can wait here until I come back from your uncle's place."

"Alright." Frodo then whispered to him "She won't eat anybody, right?"

Eragon smiled "No, other than animals, she won't eat anybody."

I promise I won't, Saphira said.

"Okay then, follow me."

They walked through the forest clustered with trees. The two had left the dragoness to her own devices for a while until Eragon would come back with what they need. While their travel through the forest, Eragon had not stopped and look at the hobbit that led him through the place.

Frodo's height had reached to Eragons thighs, and those big hairy feet didn't seem to lag him down or cause any strain as he walked. The rider was surprised when his ears couldn't even pick up a slight sound with each and every step his acquaintance took. He took mental notes of what he had learned so far from hobbits.

1\. Their incredibly short, as tall as toddlers.

2\. Have pointy elf-like ears. (He wondered if they had sharp hearing too).

3\. Big hairy feet that didn't weigh on them.

4\. Their remarkably light on their feet. (It would be troublesome to play hide-and-go-seek with them)

5\. They are pure, simple, content being just fine with the comforts of home.

The last one he learned when he had started a conversation with Frodo.

"So Master Frodo, can you tell me more about your race?" He asked getting tired of the silence between them.

"My race? Well there's nothing impressive about them for starters" Frodo began "We like ordinary things, and love food, we have a passionate desire for mushrooms actually, we prefer to stay inside, cook, read, garden, and watch things grow, the things we don't like is the unexpected."

"The unexpected?"

"Yes, we hobbits prefer things to go on as we consider normal, anything unexpected is frowned upon, adventures, weapons, and association with other races"

"So you like to keep things quaint and peacefull, I see."

"But you should meet my uncle, he went on an adventure once, 'an unexpected journey' he would always describe it, it was all thanks to that wizard."

A wizard? Interesting...

"Uncle had to trick trolls, face orcs, escape from goblins, and he even had a conversation with a dragon once!"

"He must have been quite the different one among his kin." Eragon said.

"He used to be like everybody else, he is a Baggins you see, the Bagginses were known for being perfect gentle hobbits, a model for other hobbits. Nothing ever unexpected happened to them until uncle had disappeared and came back with weapons and armors, and an overflowing chest of gold." Frodo explained "From then on he was never the same, he told great stories of his adventures, he's wonderful at it"

"A storyteller huh?" Eragon felt a sad feeling creep up in his heart.

"He spends his days locked up in his study with all his books and maps, he's been acting strange lately..." Frodo trailed off mumbling until he realized he still had Eragon behind him "Oh sorry, getting off track, anyways, hobbits live in hobbiton, a place near Bree where men reside"

So there are men here! He hid a grin as he was finally sure there were the race of men living in this 'Middle Earth'

"We're hospitable folk really, they love having guest and parties every now and then." Frodo said "Though don't be surprised if you start getting stares and strange looks" especially with uniqueness like yours.

"Okay then." Eragon nodded.

"Ah, were here."

Eragon was craning his head down a little to see the mini-like town that were filled with hobbit here and there. The Shire was composed of of green hills that had doors at their side which made it look like a nice little hill-house that was in perfect size for hobbits. Each door was a round circle with the door knob at the center, painted in various different colors. It was all quite cute to Eragon and made him feel more relaxed in a long time.

He saw fields with hard-working farmers, the wind brushing and swaying the crops, laughter and chatty voices echoed throughout the place as tiny hobbit children ran and chased each other, market sellers yelling their price, and people going about their day without fear of anything in the world.

This place seemed so much at peace, he wished Saphira could see this.

"Welcome to the Shire Eragon." Frodo said grinning at his reaction.

The young hobbit escorted him down the path that leaded to his uncle's house, their destination. Eragon didn't mind taking his time, seeing all the merry hobbits enjoying the day. Though, Frodo's words were true. Wherever they went hobbits would stop and stare, with either wide eyes, slacked jaws, amazed and mesmerized expressions or all four as the brunette dragon rider followed the young Frodo Baggins.

Eragon never like too much attention on him like this. It was like giving a speech, (and he hated those) and their whispers and murmurs did not settle with him. But he hid his true emotions well and looked nonchalant and relaxed at everything. He even waved or said hello to a few people who greeted Frodo as they walked.

Frodo glanced back at Eragon from time to time to see how the elf was doing. All these hobbits, they were natural gossipers. The attention went from mere stares to whispers. But he had no doubt his kin found Eragon attractive in his fair and manly looks, and there was that atmosphere he emitted, the one that drew eyes towards him, demanding they stay on him but Eragon was certainly not like that. Frodo only just met him but he knew Eragon was someone who didn't brag, but humble. Said elf was strolling along behind him with the expression that said he was having a nice normal day.

Cerdic Millscone from Bywater had passed by the two and greeted Frodo with his usual cheery attitude but he paused when he saw Eragon behind him.

"Oh, this is Eragon a friend of mine." Frodo introduced, gesturing to the elf. Cerdic was in shock, eyes bulging.

"Greetings." Eragon said politely with that gentleman smile and he gave a polite slight bow. It was weird since he had such warrior looks but his mannerism was impeccable.

"G-greetings Master Eragon." Cerdic stuttered still not quite processing of Eragon's existence.

"See ya later Master Cerdic." Frodo said grabbing Eragon by the arm and leading him away.

"Goodbye Master Baggins, M-master Eragon." Cerdic was in aftershock when hobbits had crowded around him with burning curiosity. They instantly started asking questions.

"What is he like?"

"What did he say?"

"Why is Frodo with him?"

"Is he courting someone?"

"Who is he?"

Cerdic had snapped but mainly shocked himself "He was a gentleman by just looking at him!"

"That was close" Frodo sighed in relief as he let go of Eragon's rather packed arm.

"Are we nearing you uncle's house?" Eragon inquired hoping by the time they got there, he would be rid of these looks he kept getting.

"Yes we are, just over this hill and were there" Frodo assured him.

Then, that was when Eragon saw the hobbits placing chairs, tables and tents around. Busy bodies were dashing all around the place, working in a leisurely pace. It didn't take him long to figure out there was an event going on.

"What is the occasion for?" Eragon said pointing his thumb at the people setting up a tent.

"It's my uncle's one-hundredth birthday party tomorrow, I'm sure everyone invited is coming!" Even those not on the invitation list. "Everyone in the shire is excited to come to Mad Baggins' birthday celebration"

Eragon raised an amused eyebrow "Mad Baggins?"

"That's what they call him"

They both had other pleasant talks until they had finally came to a wide hobbit home with a beautiful garden adorning its front yard. Frodo pushed the wooden gate open and went in followed by Eragon. Eragon could guess whoever Frodo's uncle was, wasn't the most tidiest.

There was also the other fact Eragon had to crouch down a little to fit into the hobbit-sized house. He was careful to watch where he was going. Frodo leaded him to the kitchen where he could get some food and wait as he would drag his uncle out of his study. He dodged a chandelier on the way.

Boxes, books and rolled up paper littered the ground in every corner of each room. The hallways were always clear so they maneuvered around the house easily.

Eragon took notice of little things in the house. He saw pictures framed in gold, expensive looking furniture (thought with his size, he might break one by sitting on it), a pretty fireplace, and more. He carefully sat down on a wooden chair that wasn't big for him and didn't creak under his weight and waited.

When Frodo was sure Eragon was in the kitchen and comfortable, he had dashed like a hurricane to where his uncle was always at nowadays.

"Uncle! Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Bilbo!" He practically busted the door to old Bilbo's study open with his excitement. The realization of what was going on was getting to him, his uncle wouldn't believe this!

His uncle was in his chair, his nose in a book he was currently writing in. A wrinkled face with a crown of grey hair turned to face him.

"Frodo my boy, what is all the ruckus?!" Bilbo scowled.

"You won't believe it uncle!" Frodo bounded towards his uncle with a foolish grin that out shined the brightest of days "I found one!"

"Found what?"

"An elf! I met him in the east forest of the Shire" Frodo beamed "I actually talked to an elf uncle! And he asked me for help, so I brought him here."

"We have an elf guest?" Bilbo's face turned into a more brightened one "Well don't just stand their Frodo! Get the tea ready, set the table, show our elf guest to the living room!"

Frodo obliged and was gone faster than you could blink. Bilbo hurried out his study, his mind wondering what an elf was doing in the forest in the Shire of all places.

He heard sound of footsteps from the living room.

"Thank you" Eragon said as he took the tea cup handed to him that steamed with the brown milk tea.

They were seated in the living room. Eragon took a wooden chair he was sure would be safe for him to sit down in, Frodo was next to him, setting the trait filled with bread, biscuits, and a small salad. He had devoured the meal into crumbs after a handful of minutes. His uncle sat across from him in a comfy red chair.

"Tell me Master elf" Bilbo said curiously "What were you doing in the Shire forest?"

"I was travelling when I got lost and found a forest, I decided to go and explore it, that was when I found your nephew, Frodo." Eragon explained and sipped his tea before continuing "I asked if he had a map and brought me to you saying you have maps around Middle-Earth "

"My nephew is right, I do have them crammed on my drawers and shelves, I can spare you one Master elf" Bilbo smiled kindly at him.

Eragon felt himself return the smile "My thanks Master Baggins, and please call me Eragon."

"Very well then Eragon, but if you don't mind me asking, where are you travelling to exactly?"

The rider wanted to tell him it was his own business but he couldn't bring himself to be rude at his host. The old hobbit was too kind and generous like a grandfather.

"I'm not really travelling, I have no destination in mind, my feet take me wherever I go." he said and set down his tea "You can say I am exploring the Middle-Earth and see things for myself." A half-truth was better than a lie.

A hearty laugh escaped the old hobbit "I can see an adventurous spirit in you. I bid you good luck on your adventure onto the world." he said "Though, it is always better to have friends experience the adventure with you if I do say so myself."

Eragon smiled, thinking of Saphira "I can agree with that Master Baggins, thank you again"

"Don't thank me yet my boy, we still need to get you that map you need" Bilbo got to his feet and went to his study with his nephew and Eragon close behind him.

When he was handed the map, he unfolded it and took in the details. The map showed all of Middle-Earth, from the Shire to a place called Mordor. He knew they still had a long while until they had completely explored Middle - Earth and fine a decent place to settle in.

"Well isn't it late" heads turned to the window that showed the sky darkening.

"I should get going now." Eragon mumbled.

"Are you sure you won't stay for the night Eragon?, we have a guest room your size, it is dangerous to venture into the dark." Bilbo advised.

"I can defend myself Master Baggins, I am well on my own."

"Think about it though."

"Leave him alone uncle, you only want him around to impress everyone in the Shire in you birthday celebration tomorrow." Frodo said with a laugh.

"Hush now nephew! I have no such intentions." Bilbo huffed.

The ends of Eragon's mouth curled up slightly.

"We already have our wizard coming, no need to go overboard with an elf."

"A wizard?" Eragon blinked.

"Yes, he's an old friend, I'm sure he'll come." Bilbo said taking a seat and pulling out a pipe.

Now a wizard might help him. From what he had heard, they know a lot more about Middle-Earth and if Eragon did show his magic abilities, he wouldn't be alone in the matter. If his hunch was right, this old friend of Bilbo's could tell him about the dragon's here.

"If it really won't be an intrusion." he said faking a thoughtful look "Then maybe I can stay for one night."

"Of course it won't be!"

"If you need anything, just holler." Frodo said turning to face the door.

"I will."

When the door clicked shut, Eragon reached his mind and linked his with Saphira. He couldn't help but slightly be eager on knowing how she was fairing in the forest.

Saphira.

Little one, was the immediate reply.

Eragon smiled in relief. How are you? No one has spotted you right?

I am still in the forest, no one had seen me yet Eragon, I haven't seen anyone come into the forest.

That's good. I have decided to stay in Frodo and his uncle's house for the night until tomorrow, I heard a wizard was coming and thought he would have useful information for us.

A wizard? Very well.

Will you be alright?

I'm content with exploring the new landscape, just stay safe.

You know me, always safe, he said sarcasm dripping from his voice. He could feel his dragon rolling her eyes and scoffing.

Rest little one.

You too Saphira. Good night.

Good night Eragon.

Same thing. Comment my errors if there are any.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this fanfic.

Chapter 3 - A Promise To Keep

Music played in a merry tune as the hobbits danced happily with either a partner or just themselves. Eragon watched the party play out sitting in one of the empty tables with a plate of food placed infront of him and a cup of mead. He had never really came to parties so often so he knew little on what to do but be polite to those who talked to him.

Frodo had introduced him to his friends. They were three young hobbits that were Frodo's age, all with a shock of curly hair (a little lighter than Frodo's), well fed looks and short statures. Their names were Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. The three were enthralled with meeting an actual elf. Eragon learned that the elves here were treated more venerate than elves from his homeland.

He was absorbed with seeing such small and free creatures celebrate not knowing or not even bothering with the fears and dangers in the world, soley occupied with the present and enjoying it. He had often wished he had such characteristic. Even then though, people had stopped to stare at him and occasionally whisper something to the person next to them.

His newly befriendeds had scrambled off to do their own things. Frodo to the dancefloor, dragging Sam with him and the two hobbits Merry and Pippin dissapeared. Eragon already knew those two were mischeif makers by just seeing their eyes so he had a faint feeling telling him they weren't up to any good with the look they had before running off.

Still deep in his own thoughts, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see a male hobbit that looked to be in his prime ages. The hobbit had smiled at him with a care-free look.

"Evening Lord Elf, you wouldn't mind dancing with my daughter, this is her first time seeing one of your kind and would like to share a dance. It would truley make her night." He said pointing to a young hobbit maiden a few ways behind them grinning at them with a blush on her cheeks as Eragon came to look at her "I think I won't be as much as enjoying compared to you."

Eragon had never danced before, he wasn't so sure but it would be rude if he declined. As much as he objected Saphira was right when she said he was someone with manners drilled into his head and was always polite as he could be to anyone. And that beaming gaze made it much harder to object. Resigning himself to his fate, he said "It would be a pleasure." with his signature gentleman smile.

Gods help me, he approached the young hobbit maiden with blonde curly hair that reminded him of golden ringlets tighted up in a red ribbon and wide brown eyes. He was panicking inside wondering how he was going to dance without stumbling and emberassing himself. He had recounted his memories in his time at the few parties he had been in and seen partners dance. He could only rely on his memory to help him in this predicamemt.

He bowed elegantly to the young lass who giggled "May I have this dance Miss...?"

"Eleanor." she said quickly and curtsied "And you may Master...?"

"Eragon." he said and took her hands and entered the crowds where the hobbits danced.

The hobbits parted when they saw him coming, creating enough space for him to dance with the young maiden. She barely reached his chest but he did okay, twirling and waltzing with the short being. His felt his nervousness lighten as he saw her laugh in delight. Growing more confident, he picked her up by the waist and spun her around before setting her down laughing a musical laugh. The hobbits had taken his action as a sign to cheer and danced in even more high-spirits. Now Eragon felt the tension diminish.

As he danced, he saw Frodo enjoying himself as well and the hobbit shouted over the music "Having a good time Eragon?"

"A wonderful time Frodo!" He said and laughed again when he saw Sam bright red as he danced with a pretty looking hobbit maiden.

He looked down at Eleanor who was having as much fun as he was. He wished he had more nights like these when he was in Alagësia. The night went in a blur. He rememberd just dancing, laughing, and just being as free as the hobbits were, concerning himself with just the present for a moment.

Frodo was sweating when he left the dance floor to get a drink in one of the tents set up. Beads of sweat trailed down his face as he took a glass of mead and drank the liquid that quenched his dry throat.

"A strange one, that elf."

Frodo nearly spit out his drink startled at the sudden voice that caught him off gaurd. Whipping around, he turned to see Gandalf just across from him sitting down with a pipe hanging from his mouth.

"Gandalf?!" Frodo followed Gandalf's eyes to see Eragon enjoying himself with the other hobbits. He was now dancing with other female hobbits one at a time, laughing his lyrical laughter that came out very mellifluous to anyone's hearing "Oh, his name is Eragon."

"You know him?" Gandalf asked curiously. He was very confused to see an elf he had never met before in Bilbo's party. This one seemed to be a blithe and buoyant one for his kin.

"I met him in the Old forest, he was asking for directions so I took him to uncle's house where he got a map and a place to stay for the night." Frodo explained sipping his drink and feeling his mouth tugging a smile as Eragon did a graceful spin with a smile that made all the women swoon "We insisted, well uncle insisted he could stay for the party."

"Eragon is his name you say?" Gandalf mutterd and at the hobbit's nod he turned to look at the said elf who was laughing again due to a hobbit falling over and landing on his back. Eragon helped the hobbit up to his feet effortlessly getting an grateful thanks in return.

What an odd name for an elf, he thought. He was quite far from where Eragon was so he didn't see the slight stubble on his chin and a lot of his looks. The brunett only wore his white shirt, trousers, and thin boots with his bracelet. But it didn't escape his notice to see this elf looked clearly different than his race. Gandalf had lived a long, long life but it was strange to seen an elf with hair as short as Eragon's (a bit refreshing change.) and braided in such a way.

He was going to go and approach the elf and see if he could learn anything more about the elf when he heard a large explosion from a nearby tent.

When Merry and Pippin got their punishment for their reckless prank with that dragon firework, Eragon excused himself and went to check on Saphira in the Old forest.

He was glad to have gotten the hobbits' trust. He never realized how much he needed a break until now. Breathing in the night air, he walked down the path the leaded into the forest. Searching, he let his mind reach out to find his dragon.

Saphira, you there?

I am here Eragon, she said and before he knew it the blue dragonesss landed down infront of him with her large blue wings extended before retracting again.

"How was the landscape?" he asked coming forward to sit next to her.

Excellent, forest and woods seem to streach out to long leagues, I returned when I got near the rocky valleys and caves, something felt wrong in the shadows.

"We will have to be careful then." he said thoughtfuly.

And what of the party? I sense you feeling more blissed than you ever have in a long time, she asked smiling down at him with gladness.

"The party was splendid, I got to dance."he couldn't help but feel some pride as he said that.

That would have been a sight to behold, she said smirking at the thought.

"I was doing good!"

The two had exchanged stories on how their day went by. They went in detail on things they learned and discoverd on their time apart. Eragon was grinning on his achievment on getting the Shire folk to trust him.

And what of the wizard?, she asked and that had made the grin fade from his face.

He snapped up to his feet "I had completely forgot about him! I was too damn focused on the party to remember why I stayed in the first place!" he silently cursed "I am sorry Saphira."

Do not be too hard on yourself, you were enjoying a party.

Yes but this is out mission, we cannot be distracted like this, he said and glared at the ground, I had forgottem our objective.

Maybe you still have a chance, go back to the party and look for the wizars, Saphira suggested.

Eragon nodded and ran off to where the sounds of voices rang out in the night.

"Merry! Pippin!" Eragon called out running towards the two hobbits that were carrying piles and piles of stacked plates.

The two turned to him while balancing the dangerously wobbling towers of plates they carried which leaned a little to far in every direction for anyone's comfort.

"Hello Master Eragon!" Merry greeted "Did you see the fireworks?"

Eragon rolled his eyes "Yes, props to you two, you both ended up cleaning up after everyone" he said amused and voice dripping with sarcasm.

"H-help" Pippin squeaked, his feet bent and face scrunched in strain as he tried to carry the high tower of plates and glasses as his arms were shaking and the plates looking ready to fall off. Eragon took the tower of kitchen ware from the suffering hobbit and balanced it easily with just one hand like it weighed nothing.

"Can you tell me where the wizard went?" He asked quickly not taking note of the gawking faces of the hobbit who stared at his left arm that carried the plates "I need to speak to him"

They shook their heads.

"Soory, no" Merry said "He left after Bilbo's speech"

Eragon wanted to kick the ground in frustration but calmed himself before he could. He was getting better at controlling his anger and letting it sink into the earth beneath him leaving him calm. He heaved a sigh.

"Thank you Merry, Pippin" he said but obviously disappointed in his tone and face.

"He couldn't have gotten far, maybe you can still catch up to him" Pippin said continuing to return the plates in their proper storage places.

"I'll have to try" he mumrmured before waving farewell and running back to get his things from Bilbo's house.

He saw the candle lights from the windows and the smoking chimney of the hobbit smial (as he learned that was what it was called). He hopped over the fence and opened the door, entering in a frenzy.

Frodo was the first thing he saw. The dark haired hobbit watched him with surprised eyes "Eragon what's wrong?" He asked sounding worried for his newest friend.

"I am sorry Frodo, thank you very much for what you and your uncle have done for me but I must take my leave." Eragon said and not wasting a secont and went to his room to collect his things.

"Your leaving?" Frodo inquired shooting to his feet and following the rider.

"Yes, things have come up and I need to go before it is too late." he explained and retrieved his clothes. He was clipping on his red cape when he noticed Frodo taking a great interest on the floor.

Frodo didn't want Eragon to leave. He loved the company he shared, the wity and fun remarks he gave, and the sense of adventure he always felt around the tall folk. He would greatly miss his prescense, even his friends would miss him. Eragon was a person easy to get along with if you gave him the chance and the chance would be worth it. His arrival had been the most fun he had in a long time, and he was glad the hobbits were opening up to Eragon. He felt a bond form between them in just a short time they shared.

"Frodo?" Said hobbit looked up to see the concerned eyes on the young and manly handsome face. Eragon was kneeling in one knee before him looking at the hobbit wondering what had braught the hobbit so sad.

Eragon can't leave! Not when Gandalf had trusted him with something as big as saving the world. Frodo was but a hobbit, small and simple, he can't go running off to save the world from a dark lord not even armies coud defeat. That should be a hero's job, someone with power, courage and wisdom. Eragon would have been the perfect person to fit that description. Why him and not this tall, strong warrior before him?

"Frodo, look at me" Frodo obliged and saw the hazel brown eyes. Those eyes were different, they showed strength and wisdom of a person who experienced a great deal of hardships. Those eyes were assesing his every being, looking concerned for the hobbit "What is the matter?"

"Your leaving, that is the matter." Frodo mutterd miserable, his shoulders sagged.

A smile slowly made it to Eragon's face. He was a little touch at the little being's reaction of his leaving. The rider had to agree he would miss the little hobbit as much as the hobbit would him. He had a great experience in visiting the Shire, there was nothing that coud make him forget the friends he made here. They had met yesterday but Eragon had adopted a fondness and liking to the blue-eyed hobbit.

"I need to, but do not fret. I will visit some day" he assured his short friend in a soothing voice.

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know. But I will, I promise" he said "You have my word"

"Really?" he saw a the hobbit perk up.

A hand ruffled the hobbit's messy locks "I never go back on my word"

Frodo nodded, a smile finaly graced his lips but Eragon could not help but notice some fear in the eyes of the little one. There was that tension in his shoulders. Then it had hit Eragon.

"Where is your uncle?" He inquired looking around "He should be here right?"

His heart nearly sank when tears had welled up in Frodo's eye, threatening to pour down over his plump cheeks. Eragon had placed both hands on his shoulders, gaving a light squeeze, it meant to be assuring but Frodo had gotten the courage and saftey to speak.

"He left"

Eragon blinked, then frowned "What? He left? What do you mean left?"

"He went to stay with the elves, away from hobbiton" his voice was cracking as he spoke every word "Everything in BagEnd is mine now" he didn't sound particularly happy at that.

He can't do that! Frodo is too young to be left alone like that, he thought heatedly as he rememberd the day his uncle Garrow had died, leaving him thinking he was orphaned and alone. He could sympathize completely with Frodo. The world is so big, he feels so small and alone. It is a painful situation to be in. If Eragon had not left to go and avenge his uncle's death he would have stayed locked up in a room mourning, not speaking to anyone unless his cousin, Roran, would come.

His inner self wanted to stay. Stay and help his little friend to heal from missing his uncle. To make sure that he wasn't alone, that someone could understand his pain, that he could turn to someone. But the greater part of him reminded him he was in Middle-Earth to keep the Dragon eggs safe and raise them, not to bond with the inhabitants of the land. He had already missed his chance to find the wizard that could supply him with information, he didn't want to make that mistake again.

But those watery heartbroken eyes made it hard to focus on leaving. He closed his eyes, feeling a mix emotion of anger and sadness swell in his chest.

Forgive me Frodo "Frodo, you are a very special hobbit. I knew that the first time I met you" he said staring at the new Master of BagEng "You have great friends to help you, I can tell they are loyal, you are never alone. Remember that"

Frodo nodded. But can they help me save the world?, Frodo asked internaly with bitterness.

Seeing as his words were still not enough to comfort the hobbit, Eragon racked his brain. His mind working on what to do to help the little one in any way he could and still leave for his mission. An idea clicked in his head. It was a good plan, and would help.

"Here" Eragon said as he searched his trouser's pocket for something. He fished out what looked like an ordinary stone but it was pure black and smooth to touch. It sat on his palm as he showed it to Frodo, it was in a fine oval shape that fit nicely in the dragon rider's hand "I give this to you"

Frodo picked it out of his hand and examined it with confused eyes "It's a stone" he looked at the elf "Is it?"

"Not just any stone" Eragon shook his head "It has magic in it" He never really told anyone he could use magic but nobody asked so he had no need to say anything about it.

"Magic?" Frodo looked at the stone with a new light. His eyes glazed over it with fascination.

"Keep it with you" Eragon instructed "And if you are ever in a dire situation, clutch it in your hand and whisper my name, and I will come"

His face was beaming now "You will come and help me?"

"As I said, I never go back on my word"

Frodo clutched onto the stone as if it gave him strength. And it did. He felt like he stood a chance now. He knew his friend was there for him, saving the world didn't sound so bad now.

Seeing as his job was accomplished, Eragon smiled and stood up from kneeling. He still bend down a little thanks to the size of the room. He reached out and got a pack Frodo provided for him and filled it with food and supplies he would need. He got the map and held onto it with his hand.

"I won't ever forget what you have done for me Frodo" Eragon said gratefuly.

He had just coverd a few steps out the gate of BagEnd and onto the road that leaded to the forest when he heard Frodo call him.

"Eragon" he shouted from the round green door of the large lavish hobbit smial.

Eragon looked over his shoulder.

"Thank you as well"

He cocked a confused eyebrow at the hobbit "Why do you say that?"

"Because you said I was special, and you made me feel like I can do anything, I am grateful for that"

A genuin smile came to rest on Eragon's face. He said back to his friend who he had grown so close to.

"There is strength in simplicity and innocence Frodo, you are strong" and he meant it.

You are stronger than you realize it.

And with that said, he turned his back to face the smial and continued his way down tha path to the forest where his dragon awaited for him. He had contacted her, telling her to get ready to fly into the night, for they still need to complete their task, then reunite with the group that headed into a mountain where they could use to possibly raise a new order of dragon riders.

Frodo clutched the black smooth stone in his hand. He could do this. He started to pack everything he would need but still keep his bag light as not to weigh him down too much.

First uncle, then Eragon, he thought sadly. Then shook his head. Eragon did not leave him alone, he promised to help him if he ever was in danger. Besides, how could he beg Eragon to stay when the said elf was in a journey of his own? He shouldn't bother such a person wit his problems. He needed to do this without relying too much on the strong elf.

But there was always that part of him that yelled at him to go and asked Eragon for help. The fear and hoplessness in him had almost drove him to the extent of running away from all of this. Sam would acompamy him and that braught some of the worry off his shoulders but he would have felt much better if Eragon was there to keep am eye on him. He had no doubt not even those things called Ringwraiths could hold a candle to the elf. Especially with Saphira, his dragon, there to roar fire at them.

His eyes trailed away from the bag he had finished packing and left on his bed and looked at the gift Eragon had said would help him. Frodo had no idea how but he could feel the magic from the stone. That had meant what Eragon said about the stone was true, and it gave him courage.

With one last squeeze, he left to go rest. He needed it, for tomorrow would be a long day.

*A Day Later*

The only sounds heard where the loud beating of Saphira's wings and the howl of the wind as Eragon peeked down over the edge to see the earth below him.

"Do you see them?" He asked his dragon. Even with his inhuman eyesight, he saw no trace of the group of dwarves and elves that carried the dragon eggs.

It had been a day since they left the Shire. Eragon had contacted Blödgharm to ask a report on their progress. He was informed that they had saw a few human merchants, travellers and some hunters but went undetected. They had found a place that could be a good spot to raise the eggs when they hatch and that he should take a look at it when he got back to them. Eragon had retolled his tale and the information he got.

So far, he and his group knew a handful of things about the land. What it was called, what races inhabited it, what hobbits were like, and the places Middle-Earth held. Eragon had told him he had gotten a map and would bring it to them at once. Hence, right now, he was searching in the air for the group.

They hoverd over the mountain side, where they had initialy thought the group would be in for Eragon had suggested it would be the place they needed.

There!, Saphira said. She had spotted the familiar group clad in armor and grey cloaks.

The group were starting up camp when they had hesrd the sound of large beating wings and looked up to see Eragon and Saphira land down on the ground, landing safetly.

"Shadeslayer" Blödgharm greeted.

"Blödgharm" he said in return but quickly, eager to see the eggs "Are they fine?"

"Safe"

"That's good, so this is the place?" He looked around. They were in a clearing but it was surrounded by numerouse caves and tunnels wide enough to fit a small urgal army and he could see a patch of green land at the end of one of the tunnel. It leaded to the grassy planes, where the group had entered the mountain side in.

"There's an abundant food to go by in the woods through that tunnel, hunting won't be a problem. No one would see us or any dragons if we stay inside the mountains. A secluded place, with enough space, food, and hiding places" he observed "This is it"

Eragon smiled, well no, he grinned. Saphira nudged him with her head. She shared the same feeling of pride. They had gotten over one of the first obsticles of the mission, finding a home. Now they just needed to protect it.

He had sat down and told of his adventure in the Shire with more detail. When he had finished, he had noticed the sky growing darker. He orderd everyone to get supper ready and went to check on whoever was gaurding the only tunnel that acted as an exit or entrance of the mountain.

"Report" he said approaching the the gaurd with Saphira following.

"Shadeslayer" the elf bowed respectfuly and continued "Nothing but animals"

"I see" he said and stared off into the green landscape. The wind was genty swaying the lush grass, tall trees, and thick bushes.

He was about to return to check on the eggs once more when he suddenly halted.

Eragon.

He nearly gasped in surprise. That owner of that voice was clear, despite it being a mere whisper that travelled on the wind. It wasn't just the knowledge of who that voice belonged to but the unimaginable amount of fear, terror, and panic. He was vaguley aware of Saphira calling out to him. His eyes widend.

Frodo.

He spun around "Saphira we're leaving!" He said running to her side and leaped a large jump and mounted onto her saddle.

Why? What has happened? Explain.

"It is Frodo, he needs our help" he said urgently. He glanced at the elf and orderd in a booming authorative voice "Inform the others of my leave, tell them I have some buisness to attend to but will return as soon as possible" though the elf looked confused, he nodded.

"To the sky Saphira! Quickly!" He roared.

Saphira roared herself and blew smoke from her snout and spred her wings. Looking up at the dark sky, Eragon felt the wind push him down as they ascended. He could only think of going faster. The stone he had given Frodo had been activated. It was pulling him in his direction, he knew where to go. Guiding his dragon, they flew off eastwards.

It was only minutes later that the mountain was starting to dissapear from their sight but Eragon wasn't looking at the mountain. That was behind them for now, he focused his now feirce hazel eyes on the direction where the cry of help came from.

Questions swirled in his mind as to what the young hobbit had gotten himself into but push those questions to the back of his head. It was clear to him, Frodo was in danger.

Let me be there in time, he prayed.

Frodo had called on Eragon. It was done.

He had done so when the Nazgul came. They had made it to the Prancing Pony thanks to Merry and Pippin who had somehow wound up with him and Sam in this dangerous quest by stealing from old farmer Maggot's crops.

Before he had closed his eyes, he stared down at the stone wich was now glowing a faint golden light that emitted from the carving that appeared somehow when Frodo had whisperd Eragon's name. He took it as a sign Eragon had gotten the message. He sighed, feeling more assured now, he wonderd when Eragon would show up.

He got his answer when the wringwraiths surrounded him and his friends.

He silently wonderd where in Middle-Earth was Strider. He wished they were never left alone, now his friends were trying to protect him by forming a shield around him. When they were thrown back, he felt useless. His friends got hurt trying to protect him, what can he do? Nothing.

The wraiths came closer. He had stumbled back and hit the cold hard ground. He watched as they towerd over him, their blades glinting in the light of the moon, their faces coverd by their cloaks but he could sense eyes on him. He froze. His eyes darted down to the ring hanging from his neck. He grabbed it. Seeing as there was nothing left for him to do but use the ring, he was about to put it on when a peircing roaor had filled the dooming silence, like thunder in a storm.

His eyes widend as he looked up to see a familiar bright colored blue dragon with huge beating wings and Eragon mounted on his dragon in all his glory. He couldn't help but let a giant, relieved cry "Eragon!"

Eragon watched as those hooded figures turned their heads to look at his direction. He snarled when he saw their weapones. Saphira dived down feeling the burning anger like a blazing hot wild fire Eragon was feeling. She bared her razor sharp teeth at their foes in black and released the most vicious growl and lunged at the cloaked figures.

The wraiths pulled back in time, but some weren't that fast to avoid the bright inferno that Saphira shot at them. When the powerful flames touched them, they had dropped their weapones. They crumpled down on the ground. Twisted, blood-curling shrieks of agony cried out in the night. Eyes watched as most of the wraiths sank into mere ashes, leaving a sickening stench of evil in the air. Two were only left. They had got the message and were about to retreat but were only met with another sight of fire. On a torch.

Strider waved the torch lit with live fire at the two wraiths making them back off. With his sword out, he had lunged at them. He battled two of them decently. But there was no chance of him beating two Ringwraiths. Eragon chose the time to step in when one of the two wraiths had gotten Strider open and went for the strike. The dragon rider easily pushed the wraith aside. Pulling out his own sword (figuring out these things were afraid of fire), he showed them Brisinger that bursted in blue flames.

The two clashed swords. Eragon had the upper hand as the wraith shrieked at the blue flames dancing on his sword like a velvet veil. Being stronger than an average human, Eragon had pushed the wraith back. The wraith tumbled, nearly tripping but had regained its balance. Eragon spat something colorful in dwarvish as the wraith dissapeared. He hadn't noticed it turn into a shadow and got behind him. He only just realized when it solidified and swung at his back. He jumped forward in time and dodging the wraiths attack but he felt the leather strap that tighed his hair rip and his dark curly and wavy hair fell to his shoulder followed with the red beads that held the two braids that kept his wild hair from covering his entire face.

He came at the wraith again faster than humanly possible. None of them had seen what happened, but before the brain could comprehend, Eragon stood, his back faced at the wraith. After a moment of held breaths, the wraith turned to dust.

When he turned to see how the human stranger was doing, he saw the wraith had knocked the torch somehow off the man's grip, it landed on the ground and the fire went out. With inhuman speed, Eragon ran to the person's aid and braught Brisinger through the wraiths chest. Pulling his sword back, he jumped back as the wraith dissapeared into dust.

Barely even effected by the fight he had just faught and won in, he turned to see Saphira attending to Frodo who was still on his back against a boulder.

The hobbits, who didn't know about Saphira, had screamed in horror to see a large blue dragon sniffing Frodo. Strider heard, he pushed back the thought of asking who the stranger was and ran to save the hobbit, thinking he would be at risk if getting killed again before Eragon stopped him with a strong arm.

"Wait" He said in his commander voice that got Strider to do as he say but with a quizzical expression on his face.

Eragon made his way to the dragon. Saphira had a worried face as she sniffed at the lying hobbit before her. Frodo was silent this whole time, then Eragon noticed he wasn't moving the least bit. He felt a pang of despair for the worst as he got to Saphira.

"How is he?" He asked and took a look for himself.

Frodo was pale, pale as a corpse as he lay unmoving on the ground, sprawled out like a skeleton. A look of pain had found its way in his face, his eyes were shut and there was only a faint sight of his chest moving up and down. Eragon knelt down next to the young hobbit.

The little one is sick, a poison is lingering in his wound, spreading a vile liquid into his blood, Saphira said in his mind sounding both angerd and grave.

Eragon wasn't skilled in medical magic but he had to try, he had a promise to keep "Weís heill!" He said as he pressed his fingertips on the injured hobbit's wound.

A feeling of dread crept into his chest as nothing happened despite the light that radiated from his fingertips. Frodo still looked dead. It wasn't working.

"This is bad, my magic isn't working" he said.

This is dark sorcery, an evil we connot simply heal.

"We need to do something! He doesn't seem to be able to stay alive long for long" what was happening to him?

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade"

Heads snapped to the direction of the man with black hair, a stud on his chin, and was kneeling down looking at a blade. The blade had a hilt that was black as a void of darkness. A strong wind came and the blade had dissolved into dust, its remains going with the wind.

"Is there a cure? An anitdote? Anything?!" Eragon asked now on his feet.

"We need to take him to Rivendell" the man said also standing back on his feet. Eragon barely took any focus on the height difference. Strider was a head shorter than the flaming-sword weilder.

"Where does that hail?"

"South from here, it will take a few days to get there if we hurry"

"That's too long, Saphira can take him there faster"

"And whos is this Saphira?" the man asked raising a brow seeing no one else with them.

Eragon gestured to the light blue colored dragon behind him who was staring at the man.

Strider strained his head to look up at the towering beast before hime. He kept a hand on the sphilt of his sword ready to draw ot out, but not just yet. Eragon seeing the wariness the man showed, he stepped forward.

"She won't hurt you or anyone, she means no harm" he said placing a hand on the dragoness affectionately showing she was of no danger to anyone.

Strider's eyes darted back to him. Eragon saw mistrust from the look he got. The man got to a defensive position, ready to fight if he needed to and order the hobbits to grab Frodo and run.

"How do I know I can trust you? I cannot think of a reason why a stranger would help us" he looked at Eragon, sizing him up. Strider found it hard not to feel wary. He saw this person's built, how the muscles still visible despite the shirt and strange green vest he had on but he had a lean figure. Stood with an amount of grace and elegance only elves could acheive, very balanced and firm on where he stood. His face was that of a feirce fighter who had seen more battles than one his age should have seen, with strong, manly looks yet held that princling beauty. He carried a sword that blazed in the flames that coverd it but was not melting at its touch. Eragon's hair had coverd his ears since his braids and leather tie had falled during his fight so Strider missed the pointed ears behind the dark brown hair. Not only did he look and dress suspicious but his intentions were a mystery to him.

Merry and Pippin stepped in along with Sam who had immediately splutterd "Master Strider he is our friend!"

"Yeah, he's on our side!" Merry said.

Pippin glanced at the dragoness and back to Eragon "Right? "

"I gave Frodo my word I would protect him" Eragon said firmly "I never go back on my word"

Although it took a few moments, Strider stopped his defensive stance but did not seith his sword. Saphira frowned at that and decided to speak.

Put your sword away , son of man, we come in peace if you come in peace.

Strider had gasped. Wide, shell-shocked eyes turned to gaze at the dragoness who was looking right back at the man with a more calm manner.

"How did..."

"See? She means no harm, now point us to Rivendell, the faster we get there the bigger of a chance Frodo is saved, now please"

Strider was still hesitant but asked "How many can you carry?"

"Frodo won't be any anchor to Saphira, she can carry me fine but you cannot come and leave the hobbits, not all of you can come" Eragon said picking up the deathly pale hobbit "It is only I and Frodo that is tactical for Saphira to carry"

The man still looked unsure about this but the trust the hobbits gave the man was something. He also had no choice, this would be best for Frodo. He was thinking so fast he only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the powerful beat of wings. He looked up seeing the dragoness in the air with Eragon mounted and Frodo on his lap, unconscious.

"Wait!" Strider called loudly for Eragon to look back down at him "What is you name fireblade-weilder?"

"Eragon, Eragon Shadeslayer, and we shall meet again in Rivendell"

An impressive roar of power that reminded them of a clap of thunder followed suit. And that had echoed in Strider's mind a long time every night and day until they got to Rivendell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - A Rescue Mission Going Brilliantly.

Hazel eyes glanced worriedly down at the small unconscious body in his lap. Frodo was cold, no warmth came from his skin. Eragon had coverd the hobbit with one of his blankets and tried to keep him as warm as he could. The boy had mumbled out words not even his elf ears could pick up but from then expression he often showed as he was lost in darkness in his mind, Eragon knew the little thing had nightmares as he slept.

It pained him to see his little friend so much in suffering so to ease his discomfort, Eragon began to hum a song he had once heard from the elves in Ellésmera sing. He had never forgotten the tune and the lyrics were too beautiful to escape his mind. His harmonic humming had managed to get his friend to settle down and relax in his lap. Small, soft hands had curled in Eragon's chest as he hummed and he felt something cuddle into him.

He had smiled at this, glad he could help his friend in his time battling the poison.

You are getting attached.

Eragon tore his eyes of the hobbit and onto Saphira's face but she didn't look at him, eyes trained on the direction ahead of him.

What?

No, you are attached to him, she said and Eragon saw a small smile on her face, it is clear how you take care of him.

Eragon remained silent for a secont, then said in his mind, he is my friend, I promised to help him, and I do-

You don't go back on your word, I know little one, was the amused tone laced in her voice. But I do not see just friendship, I see a an older brother rescuing his little sibling.

Sibling?, he repeated and ponderd that statement in silence. He looked down at the sleeping hobbit curled in his laps. His fingerd ran down the little one's messy dark hair almost getting tangled in the curly locks. I guess you can say that, hmm...

How did he get so fond with the hobbit? He hadn't known him long enought but was it just something that came out randomly? Was this fate's doing? Was he meant to meet Frodo? Why the young still in his teen years? How was Frodo involved with anything concerning Eragon? Then Eragon had a sudden retake. Why was Frodo outside the Shire?

He had forgotten to ask the obviouse question to the hobbits. The man that accompanied them was skilled in fighting but how did they met and why were they with him in the first place? Now he could feel it. That all-too-familiar sense of an adventure tagging along.

Now he really wonderd if he had just jumped headfirst into another misadventure he won't be able to escape again.

That made him inwardly groan. Saphira had read his thoughts and sighed, peeved at how much truth the thought held.

What have we gotten ourselves into again?

The next day, Eragon had kept count on how far they have travelled. From Strider's directions, they were nearing the placed called 'Rivendell' soon. He and Saphira had rested several times, making sure to take turns in watch duty. If it was Eragon's turn, Saphira would curl around the sick hobbit, protecting him and keeping him warm. If it was Saphira's turn he would take over, doing the same. Frodo was still out cold the whole night with Eragon's red cape draped over him acting as another layer of warmth.

When the first ray of sunlight peeked out from the distance, they went back to the skies again and continued their journey. With Frodo shivering and silently whimpering in his sleep, Eragon grimaced and touched the hobbit's forehead and mutterd in the ancient language hoping it would settle the nightmares or any pain Frodo was experiencing.

It had helped somewhat but he kept telling Saphira to go faster.

I am going as fast as I can little one, she said with an aggravated look , focus on comforting the tiny one.

"I am!" He gritted his teeth "But it does little to the state Frodo is in"

Saphira was about to say a retort when she noticed it.

Eragon, do you feel that?, she asked as she stopped jetting through the air.

"Feel what? Why did you stop?"

Do you not sense it? Snap out of that panicked state you're in Eragon and feel it!, she orderd.

Frowning, he concentrated and realization slapped him in the face. How could he be so careless? There was an overwhelming amount of magic in the atmosphere and he had not sensed it until Saphira had braught it to his attention.

"Where is this coming from..."

I sense it coming over there, I think that is our destination.

"Rivendell?" He held on tighter to the little hobbit "Let's go then!"

Wait.

"What?"

I think this is as near as I should get.

"Do you mean..."

Yes, I don't think dragons are looked too peaceful here, if the people there see me we might be in a...troublesome situation and that might halt Frodo's chance of getting healed soon.

"So you'll wait here then?"

I will wait as long as I have too, but if you do not return in three days I will come barging in and demand to see you, she warned.

He chuckled at her antics. They descended down and landed on the healthy green on the ground. Eragon didn't wait any longer and hopped off the saddle and carried Frodo in his arms as he ran as fast as he could towards the place the magic came from. He moved so fast he looked only of a blur of brown, green and red. Dashing through the trees, while having the hobbit safety knocked out in his arms not even feeling any bumps or jolts as Eragon ran carrying him.

A while later, he had found a path and turned to follow it. The magic was growing stronger he could feel himself repleneshing his energy. He was curious on what this Rivendell place was. He couldn't help but remember Ellésmera. This place couldn't be...

Then his eyes caught the sigh of a gleaming white gate ahead. He ran faster, seeing as it was closer more than ever. As he hurried to Rivendell with new found vigor, he could hear alarmed shouts and yells. He slowed down in time to see figures surrounding him and he suddenly found himself in a circle of arrows pointed at him.

He didn't unseith his sword but kept his ground and held Frodo tight. The people surrounding him were all armed with bows but Eragon had seen the pointed ears.

So these or the elves of Middle-Earth, he thought as he looked around the group of elves. He took the chance to notice the differences. These elves all had long straight hair with fair looks and wore crowns on their heads. It seemed the elves in Alagësia were more built in muscles than these, and had their own unique looks that made it easy to tell them apart and the elves from his home had feline looks that made them stand out as enchanted beings. Here, Eragon could not tell much difference from that elf to the next. But back to the point.

"Who are you?" Was the question fired at him from one of the elves who seemed to be the leader.

"Eragon, and I come in search for a healer" Eragon said quickly letting Frodo be seen to them "He doesn't have much time, I was told to come here"

"By who?" his tone told him he wasn't exactly free from suspicion yet but the blonde elf's eyes glanced at the hobbit before looking back at Eragon's hazel orbs.

"His name was Strider"

That caught everyon's interest. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he had recognized that name. Eragon was getting impatient at how long this was taking.

"Please, my friend had been stabbed by a Morgul Blade" he pleaded "He needs treatmemt badly"

Slowly, the elf had lowerd his bow down. In suit, the rest of the elves lowerd theirs.

"A Morgul Blade you say?"

"Yes, now please, you don't need to bring me in just him!"

The blonde had stared at him as if looking into his own soul. Eragon did not falter, he stood honest and unwavering. This went on for what felt like eternity but when Eragon was about to lose his patience, the blonde orderd one of the elves to get Frodo. Eragon gently handed the young hobbit to a brunett elf. He watched as his friend was taken into Rivendell and didn't stop until the elf dissapeared into the doors out of his sight.

"You will have to wait here until our Lord comes to see what to do with you" the blonde said.

Eragon nodded.

It was almost akward just standing there with the watchful eyes of the elves. He waited, arms crossed, taking his mind off to other things trying to care little about the stares he got. He flicked away an annoying bang of his hair. He looked more wild and intimidating now that his hair was loose and free. His face almost coverd with his long bangs and unkept looking hair.

Eragon!

His train of thought crashed as the sudden voice of Saphira entered his mind.

What is it? Are you hurt?

No, but I think you should come and see this.

But I need to wait here!

This is more important, I believe we have located our wizard.

...what? You found the wizard?

Yes and no, just come over here, fast.

He furrowed his brow as he knew that sound in her voice that said 'do not argue with me'. He scratched his head and sighed.

He faced the blonde who was looking at him weirdly. Eragon ignored the look.

"Sorry, I need to excuse myself" he said turning to the path that leaded back into the outskirts of Rivendell and where Saphira waited for him. He was met with two elves block his view.

"I cannot allow that"

Eragon glanced at the blonde elf "My apologies" he mumbled before bendimg his knees down in a clue of what he was about to do. Then with the push of his feet, leaped high into the air. Higher than any mortal man or elf could accomplish in one simple leap. He got over the elves and landed like a cat on the path "Tell Frodo when he wakes up I'll come and see him!" He said before dashing of faster than you could comprehend.

Leaving the elves speechless.

"Alright Saphira, this better be important because I had to be rude and leave a bunch of elves with their jobs at stake by leaving like that under their watch!" He said as he walked over to the blue dragoness.

He paused as he saw something quite out of place.

"Why is there a moth on your snout?" He inquired.

This was what I wanted to show you, she said simply as the mouth flutterd its wings as it stood on her snout.

"A moth? You called me here to look at a moth?"

No, this moth has been travelling for a long while now in search for the eagles to save a friend who is the wizard you were searching for.

Eragon's interest peeked.

His name is Gandalf the Grey.

"Hmm, odd name" Eragon mumbled more to himself. This world had a lot of strange names. Or it was just him being foreign to this land.

He is being held captive in a place called Isengard, more specificaly in a tower called the Orthanc.

Two things happened at once. One of them was the bad feeling of the places Saphira had said and the second was the undeniable feeling this was another start of a new misadventure. He and his dragon had waged a silent war in debate on what to do.

Finaly, he said "We do not know him"

The moth has no energy left to travel.

"We owe him nothing"

This is a person's life at stake.

"We already have a mission"

Eragon!, he flinched at the booming voice , I know you, you do not leave someome helpless when they are in need of aid, we must earn out trust around here.

He rubbed his hands on his face. Frustration clear in his eyes.

"You are not giving this up are you?"

Not one bit.

He sagged forward in defeat, mildly annoyed. They had left abruptly from the group, once again abandoning the eggs temporarily, he said he'd be returning as soon as possible. He wasn't sure if that was possible now. He hoped this would be worth it.

In silent submission, he went and mounted on Saphira without a word but his face said a thousand-words. He sent a glance at the direction of Rivendell, where his friend was hopefuly being cured of the poison.

Stopped wallowing in your anger, little one, Saphira said when they were gliding over the green lands again. He had lost count how many times they had gotten side-tracked on their objective.

The moth was currently fluttering timidly beside them, guiding them to the place called Isengard. Eragon felt hesitant to go, the place didn't feel like a good place to be in.

He was confirmed when he saw the Orthanc.

"Do we sneak in?" He asked her, his cat-like eyes not leaving the tower.

The moth says he would be on the top of the tower, she said sniffing at the moth that flew up, heading towards the very top of the black structure.

"You fly me up, I'll go get the captive were doing this rescue mission for while you stay out of the tower and come and get us when were out"

It's a dangerous place.

"I can stand my ground, don't worry, I'll be quick" he said and they ascended upwards, circling the tower, scanning for the wizard they came here to rescue or to find a way in.

Look. It was easy to spot the the unconscious body clad in a grey robe. Saphira got close to the tower enough for him to jump off her and land on the floor on his feet light-footed.

He went over to the body crumpled on the marble floor. He could sense the pain the person was feeling with the way the man lay. Crouching down, he gently rolled the grey robed man over on to his back. Eragon saw he was an old man with a long white beard. His eyes spotted the terrible flesh wound on the elders chest along with a few bruises. He gritted his teeth.

Who would do this to an elder his age?!, Eragon thought angrily before quickly letting the magic flow to his fingertips and on the elders wound. He had not much skill in healing, but he was able to heal the bruises and numb the pain from the gnash. He didn't have the ability to heal it but this was as far as he could help treat the elder's injuries.

The elder's eyelids opened as he gasped and drew in a large breath of air. He started to get up when his eyes landed on Eragon.

"W-who-" The man's voice was raspy and still weak as Eragon heard him speak. Eragon sushed him.

"Save your energy" he said softly, his voice euphonious and had a rich chime "My name is Eragon and we need to get out of here"

Hesitantly, the elderly man nodded his head. Eragon helped him up slowly. The dragon rider made his way cautiously towards the edge of the tower, his eyes scanned over for any signs of Saphira but she must have been scouting around the tower.

The elderly man watched him as he went over to the other side of the edge "How did you find this place?"

"My friend and I bumped into a moth seeking for help in saving a friend" he explained.

The man frowned at that explanation. Eragon was searching for Saphira when he saw the flash of bright blue and smiled.

"You are Gandalf the Grey?" He asked glancing at the disheveled elder.

"That is I" Gandalf said giving a curt nod "Why did you come?"

Eragon smirked.

"Let's say a dragon convinced me" he mutterd but he was heard. Gandalf narrowed his eyes at him with bafflement in his expression.

Saphira, were ready to-

"Not so fast"

Thunder boomed as a looming shadow appeared. Eragon gasped in surprised and whipped around to see another elder but in white robes and no kindness in his eyes, just a bitter image of evil. He had a long beard like the grey one and had a staff in hand.

"Saruman" Gandalf said with distaste.

"How did you get here boy?" Saruman inquired outright ignoring the elder in grey.

Eragon remained a mask of coolness and grabbed Gandalf gently by the shoulder.

"That is no concern of yours" he said bluntly, no even flinching as thunder boomed again, sounding a lot closer than before. Eragon paid it no mind as he unseithed Brisingr.

The blue sword illuminated the darkening atmosphere with its blue flames. Gandalf stared with surprised eyes at the flawless blade that was engulfed in blue fire. Pointing the blade at the elder clad in white, Eragon pulled Gandalf behind him and said: "Brisingr!"

Fire erupted, circling around the feet of Saruman, making him step back. Making a run for it, Eragon called for Saphira.

Saphira, get us out of here!

I'm coming little one.

Gandalf was suddenly flung forward by an invisible force. Eragon halted and turned around to see his ring of fire diminished and a glowering Saruman still in place with his staff out but Eragon had seen a new addition, he held another staff. One that looked like one that was pulled out of a tree. He turned back to see Gandalf hanging over the edge of the tower, feet dangling feets above the ground. Eragon 'tsk'ed and faced the white wizard.

"You are not going anywhere" he said menicingly.

Eragon only stayed cool. Letting his sword up and pointed it again at the elder in white, he spoke "Yes we are, my apologies but I am in a hurry"

He could hear Saphira's wings getting closer. Inwardly smirking, he spoke "I would not do this unless I was sure my opponent could use magic, and you do" drawing a breath, he spoke loudly "Garjzla!"

A light, brighter than the sun itself flashed making Saruman falter as his eyes were blinded temporarily by the powerful spell. Eragon dashed to aid Gandalf and pulled him back up.

"Hurry! While he is still distracted" Eragon said and glanced at the elder in white, knees on the floor and hand to his blinded eyes.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Gandalf questioned "There are no ways down"

Then, a roar resonated behind the elder. Gandalf turned around and his eyes widend with an impressive size.

Saruman could only see white. The flash of light had got him off gaurd and now he was paying for it. Blinking over and over again, he squinted to see a blue of two figures mounting on something. Something big, with what looked like wings.

He may be blind, yes, but that does not stop him from using his magic.

Gandalf was, again by an invisible force, pulled back by the leg and suddenly spun in circles. Eragon dismissed the fact it looked a little funny and mounted off Saphira. Unfortunately, he was pushed back to one of the stone pillars with strong force and pushed back against the pillar he felt his lungs burning and neck choking. He summoned enough strength to speak through gritted teeth.

"Jierda!"

Saruman howled in pain as he felt something in his arm break and twist. With his concentration gone, Gandalf stopped spinning and Eragon picked him up and tossed him over his shoulders.

"My staff" Gandalf wheezed out, reaching out to the branch-like staff in Saruman's hand as if he could reach out and get it. Eragon turned around to face the white wizard and reached his own hand out. Using magic, the staff chucked itself to Eragon's hand.

Running back to his waitting dragon, he glanced back to see the growling defeated elder. But he heard it, saw the elder's lips move, he was chanting something. By the time he realized what the chanting meant, he was running faster.

Saphira! Get ready, this tower is gonna-

BOOM!

Eragon was pushed forward by the sheer force of the fiery explosion thay erupted behind him. Flung forwards with so much strength, he rocketed out of the tower and was met with air and the solid ground a hundred meters below. It all seemed to slow down, his hearing going mute, and his mind drawing a blank. Then the sound of his dragon's roar braught him to reality. Before hitting the ground by just a meter, Saphira swooped in and caught him and Gandalf on his shoulder.

He grinned when he saw her. Putting his sword away, he spoke "Take us far away from here Saphira! "

No objections there.

Eragon relaxed just a bit, and glanced over his shoulder to see Gandalf still staring wide-eyed at what was transpiring. He promised himself he would introduce himself more properly when they landed. From the corner of his eyes, Eragon saw the moth surprisingly still there. Somehow, it kept its pace with his dragon and flutterd over to the grey wizard. Gandalf took the moth and whisperd something to it.

The brunett raised a questioning eyebrow but chose to pay no mind to it. Focusing his attention forward, he wonderd how this person got stuck in that tower anyway. But he said nothing during the ride knowing it was none of his buisness, but maybe he would ask, when they got back down to earth.

Well this is turning out good, Saphira said.

Eragon twitched.

Yes, a rescue mission going brilliantly, he thought sarcasticaly.

He then wonderd if he would have a chance with getting along with Middle-Earth elves now.

"Land here" Eragon said looking down at the shadey area below the trees.

Stretching down her massive wings, Saphira landed on the tall grass in the medow. Eragon slid down the saddle with a smile. His boots touched the long green grass, he savoured the feeling being back in nature that filled him with utter tranquility. He sighed as he stretched his arms out, letting the cramps lessen and breathed in the fresh air.

Saphira let herself rest on the comfy ground coverd in green. Gandalf looked around with a questioning gaze.

Eragon was still stretching when he heard Gandalf speak behind him "Why are we here?"

He turned around to see the curious and cautious eyes of the elder.

"Repleneshing our strength" Eragon answerd with a polite smile.

Gandalf still seemed wary as he shifted in the saddle. Eragon let his arms fall and brush his bangs away from his face. He looked back up at the discomforted elder and said "Do not worry Gandalf-elda, your safe now"

He reached his arms out to the elder in a sign he wanted to help him down. Gandalf narrowed his eyes at the brunett quite offended that he wanted to help him down when he could do it himself. He was not just an old man.

Gandalf got down the saddle himself, but stumbled when he touched the ground. Eragon had to catch him and helped him regain his balance.

"Thank you" Gandalf said softly.

"You're welcome" Eragon said before turning to Saphira. He knelt down next to her head that rested limp on the grass. He laid a tender hand on her head, smiling fondly.

Gandalf watched with a fascinated expression. To think a man could befriend a dragon. It was unthinkable, but maybe not impossible now.

Eragon noticed him staring and stood up "Are you hungry? I could go find some food, or Saphira can hunt when she is done resting"

"That is not needed, I am in your debt enough" Gandalf said waving it off.

Eragon glanced down to see the staff still in his hand. He handed it to Gandalf "This is yours"

Gandalf took it with a grateful nod "Than you Master..."

"Eragon"

The wizard paused "Eragon?" He said taken back.

"That is my name, yes?"

"You were there in the party at the Shire" Gandalf said flabbergasted.

"Ah, yes, I do believe I was there" Eragon said quickly catching on.

"But that means..."

Eragon tilted his head to the side.

"You're an elf!" Gandalf gasped.

Shocking, Saphira said with a roll of her eyes.

The said elf tucked his hair behind his ears showing delicately pointed ones "Why yes, though why do you looks so shocked?"

"How am I not supposed to! It's not everyday to see your kin with a beard!"

"Stubble"

"Either way!"

Eragon shrugged "I am half-elf actually"

"A Peredhil" Gandalf mumbled.

He wonderd what that meant. Before he could ask though, a look of remembrance washed over the elder's face.

"What wrong Gandalf-elda?"

"My deepest apologies Master Eragon, but can you take me further, I need to see a friend in a place in the valley of Imladris"

"Saphira should be rested by now, but where is Imladris? "

Again, Gandalf was taken aback at his sentence. The rider wonderd if he should have known the answer to the question he just spoke.

"You do not know?! Do not jest Master Eragon, all elves are supposed to know where the last Homely House is"

"I do not jest Gandalf-elda, I am new in these lands" Eragon explained "I know not where this Imladris place resides"

Gandalf blinked "This is news, where do you hail?"

Eragon contemplated on the answer "Far from here Gandalf-elda"

Gandalf wasn't satisfied with the answer but left it with a nod. He would surely have a clear answer when they get to Imladris. It would be no surprise though if Eragon did not come from here. From the clothes to the way he spoke was foreign. And that demonstration of magical abilities confirmed it further. Elves weren't supposed to be able to use magic.

"Oh, before that, I think proper introductions are in order" Eragon said and bowed respectfuly "I am Eragon Bromsson"

"Gandalf the Grey"

"And this is Saphira Bjartskular, my dragon" on cue Saphira touched minds with the elder.

Greetings Gandalf the Grey, how is thee fairing?

"It speaks?!" He gaped.

Yes, as you can hear.

"Should we get a move on then?" Eragon said not liking the akward silence that began when Gandalf kept on gaping at Saphira.

He got a weak nod.

"And you just left them there?" The wizard said incrediously.

Eragon pinched the bridge of his nose "Appearently" he grumbled "I must apologize."

"Well, I take some part of that fault, it was I you left to save" Gandalf said to the sulking Eragon.

"If you don't mind me asking" Eragon said now out of his sulking state and faced ahead "Why were you held captive there? Who was this Saruman?"

The elder's face had darkend, the merry twinkle in his eyes vanishing and replaced with a cold emotion of regret and some hinderd anger. It was a look Eragon knew well. The two had history, he was sure.

"You do not need to answer my questions, I am fine either way" Eragon assured him.

"My thanks"

We have arrived.

Eragon tilted himself to the right to see the sight below. They were just outside, near Rivendell.

"We'll be landing soon" Eragon informed the grey wizard. After a few moments of still flying, the brunett stiffend and scratched the back of his head with a grimace "Do you mind to..." Eragon glanced down then back up at the elder "...calm them down then?"

Gandalf was confused at his statement when he looked down at where Eragon was previously glancing at and it had made sense. The elves were all yelling back down on solid ground and arrows were ready, pointed up at the obvious figure of the light blue dragon that flew high above their land. Eragon had mutterd something under his breath as the arrows came at them and with one wave, they were deflected by a transluscent sheild of blue light encasing the three.

"Hm, I shall try" Gandalf said.

Trying to get closer to the ground, the force feild had deflected any arrows that came their way. Saphira continued her maneuvering as she glided down landing on the earth.

The wizard had pulled his staff out and yelled something Eragon could recognize as elvish. His tone was demanding, giving out warnings and insisted the dragon meant no harm. He slid down from the saddle, as Eragon concentrated on keeping an eye on the number of weapones pointed at them.

"Mithrandir" a voice Eragon had a vague remembrance of spoke.

"Ah, Lord Glorfindle" Gandalf greeted heartily "I can assure you this dragon means no harm" He glanced at Saphira who bent her head down to meet the two's height.

What Gandalf-elda says is true Lord Glorfindle, I come with no want to cause chaos, she claimed, voicing her thoughts out to everyone in the area.

Not reacting to the reactions, Eragon cleared his throat. Heads snapped to his direction. Even under the seriouse amount of attention, he dismounted his dragon and appeared to be very sheepish as he stood there next to Gandalf.

"You" it was no loud voice quaking in anger, but it might as well have been with the deadly amount of coldness.

Eragon bowed lowly, in the most genuine way possible "My sincerest apologies of my sudden escape"

"Which was my doing" Gandalf interrupted him from continuing his plead for forgivness "Master Eragon had to aid in a particulare situation I was caught in and I am thankful for his help as well as Saphira's"

After large amounts of apologies and a nudge from Saphira to shut up, Eragon followed Gandalf into the halls. He left Saphira in the gardens where he was sure lots of elves would keep an eye on her out of wariness but she just propped herself down on the warm soil and was most likely taking a short nap. Whichever hall they turned to, he had received stares and whispers. He had wonderd if that was what he was always going to keep getting everytime he showed up in a new place.

Gandalf had told him they were heading to the Halls of Healing where his injury would be healed. Then that was when Eragon had finaly noticed the large ache his was giving him. Touching his throat slightly, he winced as he felt a sting of pain.

Must have been when that white wizard pushed me back into the pillars in the Orthanc, he concluded.

"Waíse heill" he whisperd but it did not go unheard by Gandalf. Eragon was busy healing his injured neck when the old wizard had approached him after being fully healed.

The istari waited patiently as the dragon rider took his time to massage his neck and look up to meet eye-to-eye. The elder had that expectant expression on his face but Eragon stared back blankly.

"Yes?" Eragon said finaly giving up on just waitting for the elder to speak.

"How do you know magic?" Was the blunt question thrown at him "Your kin posses no magical abilities unless they were present during the first age but that seems to be less true now seeing as you posses the power to heal yourself"

The manly stud tilted his head to the side "Elves here can't use magic?"

"You sound as if you aren't from here" Gandalf said narrowing his eyes at the ruggish elf hybrid "Though you did say you lived somewhere else from these lands, where exactly is it? Which part of Middle-Earth?"

"None"

The grey wizard blinked "None? How could you..." realization reached the wizard's eyes as he took an unexpected step back, completely baffled.

Eragon was silent. He was confused of the wizard's actions. What had he said to get him so taken back? Meanwhile, the istari felt like he had just been slapped.

Impossible, he thought in withdrawal, it was only a myth, a hypothetical theory at best. He saw Eragon watch him in confusion and some concern in his eyes but he focused on the clothes, the hair, the bracelet, the belt, and it all made sense how the young man kept surprising him so much in one day.

Without warning, he grabbed Eragon's wrist and flipped his hand to see his palm. Barely taking not of Eragon speaking, his breathing went rigid as he saw the dragon mark on the skin of his palm. His questions were answerd. He wasn't sure if he liked the answer though.

He looked back at the face of the elf hybrid. His face contorted with an expression between horror and wonderment but eyes hard with seriousness.

"You are an Alagësian"

Did I get Eragon's looks right? Please do tell me if I didn't. Reviews are always treasured! Good ones that is...


End file.
